1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of buckles utilized in restraint systems and more specifically, buckles of the end release type.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,876,772 and 4,942,649, there is disclosed an end release buckle having a spring biased pawl urged apart from the buckle frame to lockingly engage a tongue. A slidable button is movable to release the button from the tongue. The buckle includes a spring biased tongue ejector slidable over the pawl when the buckle is unlocked from the tongue.
Additional U.S. patents disclosing end release buckles include the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,746 issued to Krautz et al. and 4,527,317 issued to Straszewski et al. Similar types of buckles including spring biased pawIs held in position via the buckle button and other structure include the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,320 issued to Yamamura; 4,385,425 issued to Tanaka et al. and 4,543,693 issued to Cunningham. The aforementioned Tanaka et al patent discloses a spring biased lock engaging means which slips beneath the pawl.
Despite the prior end release buckles, there is still a need for an end release buckle which is less expensive to produce and easier to assemble. Disclosed herein is a sub assembly which may be easily assembled to the buckle main frame with the sub assembly including a pair of springs for urging the buckle button and tongue ejector to the proper positions. The buckle further includes a slidable member for cooperating with the buckle button and pawl for positioning thereof.